Truth Behind Dreams
by Anime Skittals
Summary: THis is an old story that one of my friends typed on my computer and never put up under her own pen name. I remember reading this fiction. It wasn't finished when I found it, so I decided to finish it and put it up. It's a story about how HIkaru's dre


Hikaru had awoken from another dream about Eagle. It's the same thing over and over. He died in every single one of them. It made her too depressed to think about it, but it was too hard to ignore the fact that Eagle might die, and that's what her dreams were telling her. Hikaru gazed out of her window in her room on the NSX battle ship. It hadn't been long since Eagle had taken her there and she certainly didn't mind being there. Eagle was kind to her and took care of her despite the fact that she was really his enemy but he didn't really seem to care at all. Zazu was annoying and kind of an idiot but that was okay. If it wasn't for him, she'd have nothing but bed sheets to put around herself after all he did make her clothes. Geo was understanding and she liked that. However, knowing that they were after the ultimate prize, Cephiro's pillar system, made her sick to her stomach. They knew the legend but not the terrible secret of the horrible fate of the pillar if he or she ever fell in love. she couldn't bare the thought of losing him---of losing Eagle. Lantis would never forgive her if she let him die. A small light came from inside her pocket. She took in out and looked into the tiny marble. Umi's face was as clear as a bell. Hikaru tossed the orb up into the air and watched as Umi's image now along with Fuu's, grew clearer and clearer each minute. Hikaru could see very well that both of them had been crying though she had been doing the same. They knew what their captors wanted. Umi still had tears running down her cheek. Fuu wiped her tears with her sleeve. Outside the door, Zazu and Geo had heard her crying and were spying on her to make sure that she was okay. Besides, she might tell her friends something about the pillar system that would give them the upper hand. "I see that you two have also seen the terrible fate of your captors in your dreams such as I have been for many days." Fuu said frowning. "I can't just sit here and watch Tarta and Tatra die!" Umi sobbed. "What about you Hikaru? what have you seen?" Those words were the worst. She had seen many horrible things happening to Eagle in her dreams. She didn't want to see him die. Though he was her enemy, she couldn't stand the thought of watching Eagle die trying to become the pillar of Cephiro. It was horrible for her to think such things when he had been so kind to her. "Eagle---he---he---I DON'T WANT HIM TO DIE!" Hikaru shouted as she fell to her knees. She buried her face in her hands as she sobbed. Those dreadful dreams that arose her from her sleep each night. The dreams that showed her Eagle's fate and what would happen in the future. Umi and Fuu looked at her sadly. "Hikaru---" Fuu said looking at her gravely, "---you have fallen in love with him haven't you? We will not tell. Aska now seems like a little sister to me and I would do anything to make sure that she was safe from any harm. I guess, they aren't so bad once you get to know them huh? At any rate, What are we going to do? We can't get down on our knees and plead and beg for them to turn back now can---" "There's got to be some poison somewhere on this stupid ship!" Hikaru cried. "I refuse to harm Eagle in anyway there for, I must be gotten rid off before anything happens to him!" "No Hikaru! Killing yourself won't help us in anyway!" "I know that but it's the only way I can think of to reconcile my past mistakes." The two guys outside her door couldn't believe what they were hearing. A Magic Knight had fallen in love with their commander? It was insane and pretty close to unthinkable but she didn't seem to care at all. She was even willing to kill herself to make sure that he was okay. Fuu and Umi then said " We'll be by you till the end, remember that." Then they were both interrupted and had to go and said their goodbyes and made Hikaru promise not to kill herself, as long as all three of them were alive. Hikaru sat there on the bed. She tried to hold in her tears, but it was so impossible. She couldn't stop. Geo and Zazu could here Eagle walking up to the door behind them and went out the opposite door. Eagle went into the room that Hikaru was in and closed the door behind him. "I am so very sorry for the inconvenience, but you must understand how these things have to be." Eagle sat down beside Hikaru on the bed. Eagle looked over and was shocked to see that Hikaru's eye's were red. He then said putting his hand on her left cheek. "You've been crying?" with a soft, worried face on. Hikaru thought to herself "The dreams..." She suddenly got a head ache, and put her hands on her head, and sweat rolled down her face, drop after drop. Eagle tried to settle her down, but she kept on struggling, screaming. Eagle then called for Geo to come to the room. Geo was there in a flash, hoping Hikaru hadn't killed herself. He then slammed the door open and said in a high pitched voice "What happened Eagle?" Eagle commanded "Geo, she seems to be having difficulty with her something in her body, bring her to sick bay!" Geo tried picking her up at first but she just struggled more. He eventually upper cutted her to the stomach and then she fainted. Eagle then said "Geo! Was that really necessary?" Geo replied lifting Hikaru onto his shoulder "You have any other ways to get her to sick bay without all the struggling and racket?" Eagle was silent. Then Geo carried Hikaru to sick bay after the conversation.  
  
The doctors started the testing right away. When they were finished, they had concluded that she wasn't sick, but the cause of her head being in pain was that she had a migraine. Nothing more, a migraine, but Geo was still worried about Hikaru.  
  
Back at Hikaru's room, Eagle sat, he sat there with worry. It was quiet, not even the ships engines were heard by Eagle at that moment. Then he heard a knock on door. I t was Zazu, he asked if he could come in. Eagle allowed it and Zazu entered. Zazu opened the door and looked the way that Geo ran to get Hikaru to sick bay. He then entered and asked "Why was Geo carrying Hikaru over his shoulder, just a while ago?" Eagle then responded "She seems to be sick with something . We decided to bring her to sick bay so that we could see what was wrong." He then smiled warmly. Zazu couldn't stand Eagle forcing a smile when he knew that he was really depressed.  
  
___________________________________________________ Author's Notes: Well I hope ya liked the story so far. Well, if ya want to find out what happens in episode 2, you'll have to give me some reviews first. Thank you for reading. 


End file.
